ray_of_hopefandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Хроники зоны: На грани
«I’m at war with the world cause I Ain’t never gonna sell my soul I’ve already made up my mind No matter what I can’t be bought or sold» (Skillet — Awake and alive) «На грани: часть первая» Сознание наполнило множество размытых образов и воспоминаний, отвлекая от мрачной реальности вокруг. Одна за другой, перед мысленным взором проносились картины прошлого: потертый туз треф, лежащий на столе рядом с нашивкой наёмника; гильза в обтянутой перчаткой руке; товарищи, ради которых стоит жить… Сцены минувших дней сменились чувством абсолютной свободы и безнаказанности, пьянящей жаждой приключений и чистого азарта. Затем пришло сожаление и горечь от многочисленных утрат… Прострацию развеял приглушённый голос ведущего: — С тобой все в порядке, Блекджек? — Я встретился с глазами Мартина, скрытыми за синими линзами тактического шлема. — Конечно с ним не все в порядке, мы бродим в чертовом лесу уже слишком долго — проворчал Лансер. Встроенные звуковые фильтры придавали речи лёгкий синтетический оттенок. Заметив на себе взгляд ведущего, он тут же умолк. Я лишь покачал головой и ускорил шаг. По обе стороны виднелись фигуры идущих рядом наёмников: вывереные движения и лёгкая поступь, едва тревожащая лесную подстилку. Мой отряд и группа прикрытия, ожидавшая нас на окраине Припяти. В общей сложности два десятка бойцов. Вокруг раскинулась тёмная роща, сомкнув ветви высоко над головой. — Барс, Корсар, проверьте путь впереди. — донеслось из динамиков шлема и два силуэта растворились в ближайших зарослях. Этот лес мне откровенно не нравился, в воздухе словно повисла неявная угроза. На грани слышимости мерещился странный, завораживаюший звук. Наёмник по левую руку от меня начал тихо напевать до боли знакомый мотив, игравший когда-то давно в легендарном «100-рентген». Dancing on the ashes of the world, i behold the stars… — тихо подхватил ведущий. I still remember the blue ocean, in this dying world. — отозвался динамик шлема размеренным голосом Азарта. Идущие рядом неловко переглянулись, и вновь повисла мертвая тишина. *** Заметив что-то впереди, Мартин медленно вскинул руку. В обрывках тумана угадывались очертаниях двух тел, лежащих чуть поодаль. Барс и Корсар значит… От группы отделился Джокер, склонившись над одним из мертвецов. — рваные раны, многочисленные следы когтей. — он медленно обернулся к остальным — Химера. — Ставки растут. — вкрадчиво заметил кто-то в канале связи. Джокер молча извлёк изящный нож и со вздохом вложил его в холодные руки наёмника. Взамен он подхватил ребристые магазины 5.56, отсалютовал и вернулся в авангард. Повинуясь немой команде группа продолжила движение. Я внимательно вглядывался в окружающий пейзаж, силясь обнаружить малейший намёк на опасность. Присутствие крайне опасного хищника здорово стимулирует, под действием адреналина краски приобрели более яркий оттенок. Внезапно по спине прокатилась волна холода: шелест листьев плавно преобразился в продолжительный низкий рык. Сердце сковала иррациональная тоска — терпеливый жнец притаился где-то неподалёку. Преисполненные мрачной решимостью, наёмники замерли. Я все же мельком увидел её: бездонные провалы глаз, острые клыки, но самое чудовищное — это искаженное подобие улыбки. По иронии, строение челюстей химеры создает ужасающую иллюзию, которую мне предстоит запомнить навсегда. Инфернальный лик растаял в тени деревьев, а рычание медленно угасало, сливаясь с шумом ветра… — незабываемые ощущения. — прохрипел Лансер. *** Мы разбили лагерь на небольшой поляне. Поваленные деревья послужили неплохим барьером, оградившим нас от опасностей леса. Присущая наёмникам в бою холодная сосредоточенность, в лагере сменилась подавленностью и апатией. Я отстегнул лицевую маску от шлема и наконец-то вдохнул глоток свежего воздуха. Окинув взглядом поляну, я направился прямиком к товарищам. Четвёрка наёмников устроилась на трухлявой колоде: Джокер с задумчивым видом созерцал окрестности; Мартин медитировал на экран своего ПДА; Азарт монотонно подкидывал вверх монетку, извлекая короткое «цинь». — Да, выкинь ты уже эту чертову дрянь — рявкнул Лансер, выхватывая монету и отправляя её в ближайшие заросли. Подняв руки в примирительном жесте, блондин выдавил лёгкую улыбку. — Долго ты, Блекджек. — пробормотал Джокер, не отрываясь от лесного пейзажа. — Бродил по лагерю. — Объяснил я, присаживаясь на соседнюю корягу. — Пути в тихую гавань все ещё не видно? — С юга все перекрыто интенсивным пси-излучением, на востоке непроходимые топи. Идти на Запад бессмысленно, там начинаются неизведанные земли и сплошные поля аномалий. Я был в том районе два года назад, сомневаюсь, что что-то поменялось. В Припять мы тоже не можем вернуться. Полная изоляция… — Резонно заметил Мартин. — Нужно найти более-менее безопасное место и залечь на дно. — предложил Азарт. — Безопасное место в окрестностях Выжигателя? Ну, ты, даёшь, эльф. — осадил Лансер. Джокер откинулся на выступающую ветку и спросил: что скажешь Би Джей? — Тварь нас никуда отсюда не отпустит. — Я нервно облизал губы — Дозорные снова видели ее. *** Новый день встретил наёмников густым туманом и утренней прохладной. Пришла моя очередь стоять на вахте и смахнув росу со своего оружия, я направился на поиски часового. KRISS Vector привычно лёг в руки, отягощая их двумя с половиной килограммами чистого изящества. Вопреки моим ожиданиям, на месте никого не оказалось, внутри зародилось тревожное предчувствие. Моментом позже я разглядел тело: сжимая рукоять пистолета, к стволу дерева прислонился мёртвый часовой. От виска протянулась тонкая струйка крови, заливая ткань комбинезона. День определённо не задался… Продолжение следует... Категория:Хроники зоны Категория:Наемники